Turkish Legend
by Satsuriku-Sama
Summary: An old legend from a distant land. Is it really true? Or nothing more than a legend? I wrote this to create an OC for my story Allied Swords.


Hi! *waves* this is a Legend I made up to create a character for my new story Allied Swords. Enjoy!

**CLAIMER**: I can now say that I own the plot, the idea, the characters and the stars…okay maybe not the stars, but below is what belong to _moi_! *evil laugh*

* * *

We are all children to Evren, the most powerful being of all. She is neither good nor bad, wishing to balance everything evenly.

One of Evren's husbands, Göker, had presented her with many pregnancies. Their first son was Asuman. Kind and fair Asuman. Evren did not want her child to grow alone, so she presented him with Ipek, a creature resembling what we humans call 'a spider'. Ipek was able to spin the most precious of tissues, but material was rare in the cosmos, a place where nothing but free will exists. Evren's and Göker's second son, Bulut, was able to grant Ipek her needed materials. From then on, the purest of silks was spun, and presented to Asuman. A dark blue cape, wich he wore proudly.

Ender Elmas, the third son, was the wisest of them all. He traveled across the universe, collecting little broken pieces of souls. Souls of those who had passed without fulfilling their mission. He nurtured those little pieces and created the Yldiz, the tribe of the most wise.

Evren became sick the day she was supposed to give birth to twins. Ender Elmas and the Yldiz did everything possible to save Evren and her children. They succeeded, under the condition that Evren was not to have any more children in order to remain healthy. The twins were named Ilkay and Ayberk.

Unable to bear more children, Evren created company from the cosmos she controlled. First, she increased the Yldiz. They were plentiful by the time she decided her sons should have wives to enlarge their family. Aygül was given to the twins, bearing her first child, Ilknur, fathered by Ilkay.

Envious of Aygül's happiness, Evren asked her husband to fertilize her one last time. Göcker fought for a long time, but Evren was very persuasive. She gave birth to yet another pair of twins, Ayla and Mehtap, for the price of sickness. The Yldiz could not heal her fully, leading her to become sterile.

She, instead, started to create guardians to her children. Aytaç was given to Ayberk, Aylin to Aygül, and Feray to Mehtap and Ayla.

During that, Aygül bore another child, this time, Ayberk fathered it. His name was Altan. Evren made him a wife, and named her Koray. They had a child, and named him Taner.

Unable to bear more children, Evren searched the universe for a distraction. She found the smallest of marbles alond the way. Upon further inspection, she noticed the marble was alive, and held great promise. She instructed her children to watch over the small world.

One day, while observing the way of the humans, Asuman met an unusual force. His name was Irmak, and was very strong. He told Asuman of the world he lived in - the same little marble Asuman had been watching - of the humans and their foolishness, leading him to leave and search for peace in the cosmos.

Asuman immediately took him to his mother, but she denied his stay. Touched, however, by his needs, Evren sent him back with the promise of enlightening the humans. She ordered Asuman to stretch his cape over the world, and positioned the Yldiz all around the small marble, so to not oversee any mistakes. She also sent Ayla and Mehtap to illuminate the human world, allowing the humans to also look up to them.

Irmak fell in love with the female twins, so Evren made him a wife by their image. She sent her down to Irmak, who named her Aysu. They had a son – Aysel – and wanted to present him to Evren as a reminder of their gratefulness, and to share their experiences on earth. Aysel could not ascend to the heavens, and instead created a connection between the Yldiz and the human world, also hoping to end the wars between humans.

The humans, blinded by their rage, did not notice their souls reach to the heavens, and remained ignorant of their connection.

Evren, disappointed in humanity's stupidity, decided to send Altan to earth. He proved himself to be greedy, starting to control the wars to his likes. Göker disapproved if this insolence towards Evren, and condemned Altan to linger eternally between heavens and the earth, only able to glimpse both at dawn.

Evren spoke with Irmak and agreed on one last child. It was to be born on earth to lead the humans into peace, being granted the protection of the heavens. The child grew in Aysu's womb as the world crumbled further. She was named Aysun, and was promised a visit to the heavens every thirteen moons.

Aysun heard of all the humans' secrets and histories, their beliefs and fears. The Yldiz took grat liking to her and her intelligence, and granted her with most of their healing powers. Ipek made the child clothes from a piece of silk Asuman ripped from his robes. She spun wisdom and protection into the fabric. Altan, envious of Aysun, tried to smite her, but Aytaç, Aylin and Feray swore protection over her.

Thus, Aysun's journey began…

* * *

If you're a bit confused by the names, here is a simplified list:

_Name__ – Meaning – Part in Legend_

Evren - Cosmos, The Universe - Mother to us all.

Göker - Man Of The Sky - One of Evren's husbands.

Asuman – Sky – His cape is our sky.

Ipek – Silk - Spider, Asuman's pet, spins the sky tissue.

Bulut - Cloud - Clouds.

Ender Elmas - Very Rare Diamond - Leader of Yldiz.

Yldiz - Star – Wisest healers.

Ilkay - First Moon - Ayberk's twin.

Ilknur - First Light - Ilkay's son.

Ayberk - Great Moon – Ilkay's twin.

Aytaç - Moon Crown - Ayberk's bodyguard.

Aygül - Moon Rose - Ayberk's wife.

Aylin - Moon Halo - Aygül's bodyguard.

Ayla - Moonlight - Mehtap's twin. Illuminates the earth.

Mehtap - Moonlight - Ayla's twin. Illuminates the earth.

Feray - Radience Of The Moon Ayla's and Mehtap's bodyguard.

Altan - Red Dawn - Ayberk's and Aygül's son. Corrupted and exiled.

Koray - Ember Moon - Wife of Altan.

Taner - Born At Dawn - Son of Altan and Koray.

Irmak - River - River on Eath, friends to Ayberk.

Aysu - Moon Water - Wife of Irmak.

Aysel - Moon Stream - Son of Irmak and Aysu. Brother to Aysun.

Aysun - As Beautiful As The Moon - Daughter of Irmak and Aysu, born on earth to tell the moon people how life on it was and to help humanity. Sister to Aysel.

* * *

I hope you liked it, and go read my story Allied Swords^^


End file.
